Z Fighters: The Next Generation
by Gohandominates
Summary: Its going to take more than Vegeta and Gohan to tackle any threat that Earth may see since the rest of the Z fighters have settled down. Gohans solution: Go to school and seek out the strongest fighters and train them to become Earths Next Gen. Special Forces. Will be GohanxVidel later on and a few OCs, Gohan is more confidant/arrogant and doesnt care about his powers being known
1. Move to CC?

_*thoughts to self*_

_~flashbacks~_

Words with**_ emphasis(bold and italic)_**

**CHAPTER 1: Move to Capsule Corp.?**

**(A short while after the Cell Games)**

Gohan had just gotten back home from the Lookout and was now standing outside his mountain home and tried to decide the best way to break the news to his no doubt already distraught mother. He stood staring at the doorknob for what felt like hours, that was until the door suddenly swung open and his hysterical mother wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Oh my poor little boy!" She screamed as she subconsciously tightened her grip, much to Gohan's protest. "I was just so worried about you, you're not too hurt are you?" She continued rambling on hysterically.

"Mom…need…to…breathe." Gohan said trying to loosen his mother's iron grip without hurting her.

Chi Chi released Gohan and began to look around. "Where on Earth is your father?! I need to give him a piece of my mind, making my baby go out fight that terrible monster, the nerve!" Chi Chi yelled throwing her hands on her waist tapping her foot. "Well?" she asked looking at Gohan waiting for an answer.

"Well you see he..." Gohan was now rubbing his sweaty hands in a nervous fashion, "He…He's…He's gone." Gohan managed to whisper as he lowered his glance to the ground.

It took Chi Chi a few minutes for Gohan's words to register. "What?!" she screeched hoping she hadn't heard right.

"He died when Cell tried to self-destruct and he also said he doesn't want to be wished back to life, that it would be safer for the Earth if he stayed dead." Gohan continued his voice shaking slightly, doing his best to hold back the tears and stay strong for his mother.

Chi Chi sank down to her knees as silent tears began to stream down her face. "But why? I still need him." was all she could say before breaking down completely.

Gohan walked over and began to comfort his mother, holding her as she cried into his shoulder. He knew this would be hard for her to take but he couldn't and would probably never get used to seeing his mother cry like this, or at all for that matter and it tore him up inside having to watch her in such a state. After a few moments and calming her down a bit Gohan, with the help of his grandfather helped his mother up and led her into the house and proceed to attempt three of them.

* * *

It had been a three days since Cell had been defeated and Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters were at Capsule Corp. celebrating and were also there seeing Trunks off before he went off back to the future for the last time.

Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta were sitting at the table in the dinning room scarfing down the food that Chi Chi and Mrs. Briefs had made for them while Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and the others were telling jokes and talking about anything and everything, mainly their past adventure with Goku, while Bulma and Chi Chi were in the living area relaxing and sipping some tea to try and calm their nerves.

"So how are you holding up Chi Chi?" Bulma asked looking over at Chi Chi.

"I'm actually doing better than I thought I would." Chi Chi responded. "I mean after all its nowhere near as bad as when Goku died the first time around and had no idea where he or Gohan were and then to be suddenly told by Krillin a few days later that Goku had died and Gohan had been taken away by Piccolo to train for the battle with Vegeta. But comparing now to then, it isn't so bad." She added with a sigh. "Though this time Goku is gone for good and it will be just Gohan with me."

Bulma let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess that's true." Bulma and Chi Chi began to take a walk down memory lane as they reminisce about all the fun times they had with Goku.

* * *

Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks had just finished off the last scraps of food off the table and were now sitting back and letting it settle. Vegeta glanced at Gohan. "Your mother's ki is off." he said slightly annoyed.

This caught both Trunks and Gohan off guard. "What do you mean father? Wouldn't it be expected that her Ki would fluctuate with Goku's death?" Trunks said before glancing over at Gohan. "I'm sorry, it slipped."

"Don't worry Trunks, my father is happy where he is. He's probably fighting some otherworld fighter or eating as we speak" Gohan stated with a forced smile and a small chuckle at the highly probably accuracy. "And to answer your question Vegeta, yes, I did notice. It's nothing to worry yourself with, she's just…" He paused hesitantly for a moment, "…pregnant." Gohan said as quietly as he could as put his chopsticks down glancing over at his mother.

"I was simply making an observation. I don't give two damns about your harpy mother." Vegeta scoffed.

"So you at least give a give one." Gohan said smartly as he ran off to go watch baby Trunks and avoid Vegeta's who was now fairly miffed at Gohan's comment, even if it was half true.

Of course most everyone already could tell since most of they could sense the second ki coming from Chi Chi and she had told Bulma over the phone and had her do a test to confirm it. "Chi Chi.." Bulma said looking down at her cup of tea then back to Chi Chi, "… I want you and Gohan to come here and live with me."

Chi Chi was nearly spit out her tea at Bulma's statement, "But Gohan and I are doing just fine, we have more than enough space to…"

"Yes, but with that baby on the way you're going to need more than just space. You're need moral support among other womanly things. Besides it will alleviate some pressure and stress off of Gohan trying to balance training, studying, helping watch over you and the child."

"But what about Vegeta?" Chi Chi asked slightly worried about the Saiyan prince.

"Oh don't worry about him. He wouldn't dare do anything that might compromise his gravity room or food." Bulma said slyly glancing over to Vegeta who wore his usual scowl. "Now I'm not trying to say that you aren't a good mother, but Gohan really needs to be able to do more than stay cooped up inside and study, after all he is part Saiyan and he should be allowed to train, not only that but he's intellect rivals even mine and he's not even a teenager yet, of course that's thanks to your teaching him at such an early age. Not to mention that Goku gave Gohan tha mantle of Earth protector and not letting Gohan fulfill Goku's last request is something I know you don't want to do. But he could use the change of scenery as could you, besides if you move here Gohan will be able to make friends his own age around the city."

Chi Chi hesitated at Bulma's request. She had noticed that Gohan was constantly worrying over her wellbeing and she had pushed him to study far more than she should have, but that was to keep him away from danger. She just couldn't live with herself if Gohan had gotten severely injured or was killed, she only acted the way she did because it was the only way she knew how. She didn't want Gohan to have to fight in in life or death fights but he still ended up doing it, which only further proved he was his fathers son and it worried her since she had seen first hand how the fights for the world could go during the fight between Goku and Piccolo during the 23rd World Martial arts Tournament. Though him making friends his own age would be a plus. "I have to think about it and I want Gohan's opinion on this matter as well since it's just as much as my decision as it is his." She said as she glanced over at Gohan who was standing over Trunks crib making faces. She just wanted to be sure this is what was best for her little boy.

* * *

Back at the Son residence Chi Chi had just finished making dinner for her and Gohan while the boy studied diligently in his room.

"Gohan! Dinners ready!" She called out as she set down the last plate on the table that held enough food an entire army.

"I'll be right there!" Gohan called back over his shoulder as he put his pencil down. He took one last glance at his doodle he had made; it was of him and Goku laying down on a grassy hill with a lake in the distance and clear skies. He let out a sigh before getting up out of his chair and headed to the dining room where he sat down and began to chow down on his food at a rapid yet polite manner.

Chi Chi watched her son as he ate his food and smiled as he finished the last plate, he reminded her of Goku, with more manners of course. "Gohan…" she started as Gohan was about to get out of his chair.

"Oh right, thank you for the food, mother." He said with a smile. "Oh, mother I was wondering? Did Bulma talk to you about moving into Capsule Corp with her?" he asked.

"Actually yes, she did, I told her I wanted your opinion on the matter, after all it affects you as much as it affects me." Chi Chi responded.

Gohan chuckled, "Really? That's funny I said the same thing Though I think it would be a good idea, and trunks will be get a playmate out of it." His face turned a bit more serious as he took in a deep breath, "I was also hoping that you would let me follow in father's footsteps and allow me to train. He told me at the Lookout that he wanted me to become the next protector of the Earth and I want to be able to make him proud." He said looking at Chi Chi with a fire in his eyes. "I will still study but it training and protecting the Earth would be my main focus." He added in an attempt to compromise.

Chi Chi sighed, she knew this was coming; it was just a matter of time since it was apart of who he was. She could see how determined Gohan was about the matter which only further reminded her of Goku but remained silent for several minutes which was making the boy nervous.

"I… I guess you have my blessing." She said hesitantly, she really didn't like the idea of her baby boy having to be the one who would end up being the one who would fight to save the Earth but her she felt that if Goku wanted Gohan to take over his role, she should let him as one final way to carry on her husbands legacy. She watched as Gohan jumped up in joy before he ran over and gave her a a bear hug, thanking her the entire time. "However, I expect you to keep your end of the deal that you will still try to and keep up on your studies." She added with a small sad smile while Gohan was still hugging her.

"So, what is your opinion about moving to Capsule Corp.?" he asked with a large grin as put his mother down and took a few steps back so he could look ChiChi in the eye.

"I think it's a good idea, we could use the change of scenery." She said as she looked around the house, "Besides, we can always come back here anytime we want." She said smiling at Gohan.

"Ok I'll start packing up then. Everything should be done in a few minutes." He said eagerly as he zipped out of sight and began to pack.

"I guess I should call Bulma and let her know what's going on." She said to no one in particular. She went over to the phone and proceeded to call Bulma on a reserved line strictly for friends and family.

"Hello Briefs residents Bulma speaking."

"Hey Bulma, it's Chi Chi."

"Oh hey Chi Chi, what's up?"

"Well Gohan and I were talking and we decided to take you up on your offer, Gohan is packing as we speak. He also decided to start training like his father, of course the way he asked I couldn't possibly say no, he was just to much like his father." Chi Chi sighed, though could hear Bulma chuckle.

"Yeah, he's a lot like his father. He's a good kid…" Bulma trailed off and Vegeta could be heard yelling in the background about them moving in.

"Vegeta, they're moving in and that's final...I don't care...besides you might also be getting a sparring partner and a great cook, or would you rather have me cooking your food instead of my mother... last time I checked Gohan was stronger than you...well you should...you do that and you'll be the one having to fix the Gravity Room and you'll be cooking your own food from now on...try me...that's what I thought." Bulma yelled triumphantly, "Sorry about that, Vegeta was being a pain." She apologized, Chi Chi still couldn't understand how the two of them ended up together.

"It's fine. So when should we head over?" Chi Chi changing back to the main topic of their call.

"Oh whenever is fine, I've already got your living quarters all set up." Bulma said causally. "Well more like spare building that we recently renovated into living quarters that was going to be used for guest housing."

Chi Chi chuckled, "I see. Well we will be heading over as soon as Gohan and I finish packing then. We will see you soon."

"Alright, see you in a bit." Bulma replied as both she and Chi Chi hung their phones up.

"Gohan!"

"Yes mother." Gohan answered phasing in front of her, causing her to jump her.

"Gohan, don't do that!" she yelled putting a hand over her heart. "how many times have I told you not super speed int eh house?!"

"Sorry mom." Gohan said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head; a habit he picked up from his father.

Chi Chi sighed, "It's fine, now how is there left to pack?" she asked.

"Um, I kinda just finished packing everything while you were on the phone with Bulma." Gohan replied still rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"Well where are the boxes?" Chi Chi asked looking around.

"Well you see Bulma gave me several new capsules that were built for moving." Gohan said pulling out several capsules out of his purple GI, each with its own label stating which room it was for.

Chi Chi chuckled slightly, "I guess she already knew our answer before we did."

"Looks that way, she told me that we could have these incase we ever decide to move." Gohan said looking at the capsules and sighed happily. He hadn't felt this happy since him and his father were relaxing during the ten day wait before the Cell games which to him felt like an eternity ago when in fact it had only been a few days ago. "Well shall we go?" Gohan asked looking up at his mother.

Chi Chi sighed as shook her head 'no', "I want to take one more walk around the house before we go. You go on ahead and wait outside for me, will you?" she asked with a sad smile. Gohan nodded as he went outside and sat on a nearby hill as he was met by a familiar purple dragon who had grown to the size of an elephant.

"Hey Icarus!" Gohan greeted his friend as the dragon licked him with his big red tongue. The boy let out a sad sigh as plopped down on the grass. "I probably won't see much anymore boy and I don't think that the city is the place for you. But I'm sure you can visit, and I'll be sure to visit you." Gohan said as the purple dragon let out a sad murmur. "Hey now don't be like that." Gohan said as he grabbed the dragons snout and look his best friend in the eyes, "Ok, fine, I'll see if Bulma will let you stay at Capsule Corp. with her parents pets, as long as you promise not to eat the smaller animal, alright?"" Icarus tackled the boy and began to lick his face as a response.

"Gohan!"

"Well boy, you ready to go?" Gohan asked causing the dragon to barrel towards Chi Chi but stopped short when he remember the last time he tackled Gohan's mother. The dragon bowed it's head and made a few happy murmurs and a purr here and there."I'm going to ask Bulma if Icarus can stay in the garden area, is that alright?" Gohan ask with a questioning look.

Chi Chi eyed the dragon then her son back to the dragon, "I guess, he is part of the family after all."

The two let out a happy cheer as the took to the sky, "Nimbus!" Gohan called out causing the little golden cloud to come zooming by. Chi Chi got on and the cloud quickly followed Gohan and Icarus to Capsule Corp.


	2. High School?

**CHAPTER 2: HIGH SCHOOL?!**

It had been three years since Gohan and Chi Chi had moved to Capsule Corp. and a new addition to the family had been born, whose name was Goten. The three year old Goten and the four year old Trunks were always together, in fact they were almost inseparable and often the tow of them got into trouble by either pulling pranks such as putting dye into Vegeta's and Gohan's shampoo or by some other means.

Chi Chi and Bulma were often found having tea together and talking about old adventure with Goku, shopping, parental advice, husband problems and other things. Bulma had even become somewhat of a decent cook though nowhere near Chi Chi's caliber; who often cooked most of the food alongside Mrs. Briefs and Bulma on some occasions.

Vegeta hadn't complained much either; the fact that Bulma could easily take away his food and Gravity Room helped a great deal in that area. Though despite Bulma's threats and his constant bickering Vegeta was fairly content with this new setup. The part he was most satisfied with was the fact that he could spar with Gohan; his new rival who not only surpassed him but Goku as well. This didn't discourage the prince at all however, in fact it did quite the opposite; it drove him to train even harder than before constantly challenging Gohan to spars to determined things such as who was doing chores for the day or who had to go to the mall with the two women. As one might think Gohan would win all of these but he didn't, there were always special rules such as using extremely high gravity or no transforming to name a few. Sometimes they would often combine several of the rules to challenge themselves.

Now Gohan had changed quite a bit in the three he had been at Capsule Corp. His attitude towards himself improved as he was more confidant in himself thanks to Goku contacting him through King Kai every so often and even teaching him Instant Transmission though his dreams. However sparring with and being around Vegeta in general had made him act a bit arrogant at times though no where near the level the Prince of all Saiyans would display and not enough to cause issues with Chi Chi. He had grown a bit taller and was now just as tall as Vegeta, if not a little bit more not counting his hair. The boy had also decided that he should at the very least try and understand his Saiyan heritage more, as it was apart of who he was and in doing so, he slowly developed a mentor student style relationship with Vegeta and though his pride wouldn't let him show it Vegeta had become somewhat fond of Gohan, though it wasn't quite near the level Piccolo and Gohan were.

Throughout his spars with Vegeta had often pointed out how his father's friends had become too complacent during these times of peace and how if a new threat like Cell were to arise they would need to be ready and that they had given up fighting altogether, with the exception of Piccolo and Tien. Gohan had taken these words into consideration when he had joined middle school two years ago and found two abnormally strong boys who weren't very good at in martial arts until Gohan had trained them, though how they had gotten so strong prior to him meeting them he still didn't know despite how close they had grown over the two year span.

**xXDBZXx**

Gohan and Vegeta were fighting fast and hard under seven hundred times Earth's gravity in their base forms moving at just above human level speeds. Both of them were struggling under the immense pressure as it grew by five with each passing minute and the first one to transform or unable to continue would have to the chores around the house for the week. Gohan definitely didn't want to do them and neither did Vegeta but so far they were even in every way.

Gohan threw a Ki blast at Vegeta who deflected, falling right into Gohan's trap. The fourteen year old boy took this chance and launched a powerful punch into the prince's stomach causing him to double over in pain only to take a knee to the face seconds later making him stand upright again but unexpectedly managed to catch a roundhouse kick that was aimed for his side. Gohan tried to bring his other leg up to kick Vegeta in the face only for it to be caught as well. The man grinned as blood trickled down the side of his mouth, as he brought Gohan back down onto his knee causing the boy gasp for air as spit flew into the air but Vegeta wasn't done yet. He began to spin while still holding the boy, building momentum before flinging him across the room towards the wall and chased after him. Gohan however managed to stabilize himself, flipping backwards until his feet met with the wall, causing a small dent. He pushed off with as much force as he possibly could, denting the wall even further, pulling his arm back with a yell and was about to punch a shocked Vegeta in square between the eyes until the intercom came on.

"Gohan, your friends are here to see you." Bulma's voice called over the loudspeaker.

Vegeta was visibly sweating, out of nervousness or from exhaustion the boy wasn't sure though he was sure it was due to his fist being mere centimeters away from Vegeta's face. Gohan let out a low tired sigh as he withdrew his punch and headed out of the Gravity Room, returning the gravity to normal, leaving a motionless and tired Vegeta staring at where the boy's fist had been seconds ago.

Gohan walked over to the sink and grabbed a towel and briefly examined himself in the mirror, he was wearing nothing except for a towel rolled up around his neck and black spandex training shorts. His muscles were more developed than most kids his age, his facial features were more mature as well and his eyes expressing all his hardship he had gone through and everything in between. He walked over to a small pad in the wall that had a speaker in it. His body would make most guys envious and jealous and the girls to go wild.

"Hey Bulma tell them I'll be right out. I need to shower first." Gohan said over the two way intercom.

"Alright, I'll tell them." She responded over the intercom.

With that Gohan went over to the bathroom and took a quick shower to wash away the blood and sweat from his tired body and got dressed in his usual attire that consisted of a blue tank-top with an orange stripe down the back, blue jeans and white sneakers. He made his way down the long hallways towards the kitchen where he sensed his two best friends were gathered. There was a tall one who was at least a good three feet taller than Gohan, he wore a baggy white t-shirt hiding most of his toned body and pale completion with cargo jeans, a black belt and white tennis shoes and shoulder length jet black hair and cloudy emerald eyes. The other was just barley shorter than Gohan and he was wearing his usual skin tight white tank-top, a silver locket around his neck, baggy grey cargo shorts that were held up tight with a black leather belt and black combat boots. His hair was flame red and like a flame it was short and messy going every direction, with dark brown eyes and had a somewhat tanned completion.

"And here I thought we were concealing our power levels enough. Oh well your mom just finished up lunch and Hachi and me were going to try and get some before you got out of the shower." Said the shortest of the pair nudging the addressed Hachi with his elbow.

"I know, and he's 'just in time'." Hachi said quietly in a slightly deep voice and smiled while glancing at the shorter kid.

"Hey! Enough with that pun already, will ya?" The shorter man said raising a fist at Hachi.

"Cool it Justin. He was just having some fun, besides you know it's rare for Hachi to speak at all, he is the silent type after all. And you can't blame him your full name is a pun in general, Justin Tym." Gohan said with a grin leaning his shoulder against the door frame with his arms crossed. Justin let out a growl, while Hachi snickered.

"Hey at least my first name doesn't mean 'bee'." Justin said still scowling. Hachi just looked at him.

"And?" Hachi asked looking at raising an eye brow.

"Well uh, you know, uh, just never mind." Justin crossing his arms looking away from Hachi.

"Brat you get the chores today." Vegeta said entering the room then raised an eyebrow then walked over to the food and began to inhale it.

Gohan still in the doorway looked dumbstruck. "What? What do you mean I have the chores today?" He exclaimed standing up and uncrossing his arms.

"You left during our match and as such is considered forfeit therefore you lost." Vegeta said in between bites of food. "Also you might want to get some food before I eat it all." He added.

Gohan wasted no time and sat at the table and began to inhale it just as fast as Vegeta. After he was done, Gohan's face went back its serious scowl that he was trying to adopt, as suggested by the elder Saiyan to mask his emotions, and looked at his two friends, "So what up?" he asked.

"Well Hachi and I decided we wanted to go to the same high school you were planning on going to, but we didn't know what one you were planning on going to." Justin said looking at Gohan expectantly. They weren't bothered by Gohan's and Vegeta's eating habits since they had been hanging out with Gohan for the last two years and also knew of their past in almost full detail.

"Well I was thinking Orange Star since they have a lot of martial arts classes available to the students and knowing that, there has to be at least some good fighters that can join us." Gohan said placing a hand on his chin. "Of course that doesn't mean they would be any good at it." He added.

Justin and Hachi looked at each other. "We really didn't know how to fight until you trained us to."

"Orange Star requires an admittance test and last time I checked Justin you were terrible at tests in middle school." Hachi said looking at Justin who was glaring back.

"That was until Gohan began to help me study. Now I do a lot better." He said crossing his arms and nodding with pride.

"Easy there you two, I can help both of you pass the exam." Gohan said rubbing the bridge of his nose causing the two friends to nod happily. "However I think we should try our best to get different classes than each other so we can comb through the school for possible recruits easier."

**xXDBZXx**

Two weeks later, school was beginning at Orange Star High School. Gohan and his friends had all passed the entrance exam and were now making their way to their first day of school the fastest way they knew; flying.

"So how did you guys on the test?" Gohan asked turning his body to look at his friends.

"We passed that's what matters." Justin said glancing at Gohan.

"He barely got an eighty percent I got a ninety two percent." Hachi said watching as Orange Star City now called Satan City came into view.

_*Seems they renamed Orange Star City to Satan City, I wonder why.*_ Gohan thought to himself landing near the sign with his friends following. *_Why name a city after that dolt, it's not like he's anything special. Sure he claimed to be the one who killed Cell but this is too much. It's making me sick.*_ Gohan growled then took off back to the school. He had grown to hate the one who called himself Hercule Satan due to his constant bashing of the Z fighters and his fathers noble sacrifice on national television.

"That guy has some nerve doesn't he." Justin said with disgust in his voice. "Takes your credit for killing Cell then gets a city named after him." Hachi nodded in agreement with a slight scowl on his face.

They were half way to the school when the three of them heard gunfire. They looked at each other, "I got this you two go and head on without me." Gohan ordered.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" Justin pouted.

"Because I need to blow of some steam and this is just the thing to do it." Gohan said staring at the bank that they heard the gunfire come from.

"You heard him." Justin said nudging Hachi and they flew off towards the school.

Back at the bank the police cars were lined up in a protective barricade to prevent the thugs from escaping and for cover from the shootout taking place. Gohan dropped down who was now in his Super Saiyan state. "Seems we've got a hero here!" Yelled one of the thugs.

"Pump him full of lead!" another shouted. All the thugs in the bank began to fire at Gohan until their guns were clicking which told them they were out of ammo. Gohan, who had caught every bullet, let them fall to the ground then vanished from sight causing the crooks to look around as fear started to grip them. When he reappeared every single thug was down and out as Gohan dragged them out of the bank and dropped their limp unconscious bodies near the cops' barricade. "There I did your job for you and did my good dead for the day." Gohan said with a scowl and placed two fingers on his forehead and reappeared on the roof of the school where his friends had just arrived. They walked inside and Gohan put on his high school badge that he had removed prior to his little escapade at the Satan City Bank.

**xXDBZXx**

"Did that really just happen?" asked one of the officers.

"I saw but I still don't believe it." Said another.

The police officers were so stunned they failed to notice a yellow jet copter land and a young girl with a white baggy shirt black bicker shorts and gloves, combat boots and pigtails marching towards them. "What happened here?" She ordered knocking the police chief out of his stupor.

"Oh hey Videl we didn't even see you show up. We were so shocked that a boy with golden hair dressed in a blue tank-top with and blue jeans showed up and knocked out all the men down in mere seconds and then he flew off. You should have seen it, it was amazing." He answered in awe as if he was re-watching the whole thing inside his head.

Videl growled. *_So this random new super hero thinks he can do my job for me, huh? Well he's got another thing coming.*_ she thought to herself as she got back into her chopper and flew off towards Orange Star High.

**xXDBZXx**

"Ok so let's meet on the roof for lunch so we can talk about possible candidates we find." Gohan said as they left the office with their schedules. "Even though I could easily do this myself, consider this training in sensing Ki." Gohan said looking at his friends. "I know you guys are good at it but I have to see if you can handle a large group of people such as this and determine each individual Ki signature, so until lunch." Gohan said with a smile and a wave the two friends nodded in response and they headed to their respective classes.

Gohan made his way down the hall and reached his designated classroom. He took in a deep breath with a grin and knocked. An elder man came to the door, his hair was greying, and he was wearing a pair of glasses and a semi-formal suit. "May I help you?" he asked.

Gohan nodded and said, "I am a new student here, Gohan Son."

The teachers eyes almost lit up, "Ah the boy who had the perfect test score. Please give me one moment." He said as he walked back to his podium. "Class, if I may have your attention for a few moments, I would like to introduce a new student to our class. He received perfect test scores on his entrance exam; a few of you could learn a thing or two from him." He stated and motioned for Gohan to enter. Before he could enter Videl came barging in.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Grey." She apologized.

"It's fine Videl. You can take your seat." Mr. Grey said motioning towards the desks. "Now as I said we have a new student who had a perfect test scores on his entrance exam." He said motioning for Gohan to enter. Gohan groaned at how the teacher he know knew as Mr. Grey, making him out to be some nerd, he would have to fix that.

Before he entered many of the people were whisper things such as 'nerd' and 'bookwork' these statements however were silenced as Gohan wearing his usual attire entered the room. Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw him, they had envisioned a wimpy looking kid wearing a white t shirt and slacks and glasses.

Gohan looked around the large class room sensing for the strongest Ki in the room there two that were slightly above average but not by much, though one was clearly stronger than the other and the stronger Ki belonged to that girl who had entered the room before him. Gohan crossed his arms. "My name is Gohan Son."

"Hey Videl he's a hottie and not only strong looking but smart too." Whispered the bubbly blonde next to Videl, she was wearing a strapless green shirt with skinny jeans and yellow tennis shoes and her hair came down the bottom of her ears.

"God Erasa, you think any guy with a little muscle is good looking." Videl said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"I wonder if he plans on joining any clubs?" another blonde thought aloud. He had long blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and was fairly muscular himself. He was wearing a dark purple tank-top and a pair of white baggy jeans that were held up by a brown belt and brown boots.

"Sharpner, if he joins your club you'd probably end up trying to fight and end up losing or him quitting." Videl said with a scowl. She then returned her attention to the new boy Gohan. She had to agree with Erasa, the guy was pretty decent looking though she mental slapped herself for thinking such things.

"You can call me Mr. Grey." He said holding out his hand to Gohan who looked at the extended hand before reluctantly shaking it and doing his best not to crush the mans fragile hand. Gohan began to look for a seat to take and saw two; however both were near a blond girl who had been staring at him the entire time along with most of the other girls. Gohan let out a low growl and walked towards the seat closest to the window and sat down.

Several minutes had passed before Erasa had decided to introduce herself and her two best friends to the slightly intimidating boy who was sitting beside them.

"Hi my name is Erasa!" she exclaimed holding out her hand. Gohan looked at her hand and grunted, crossed his arms.

"I already told you my name." Gohan said with annoyance as he leaned back in his chair.

Erasa was slightly taken aback at Gohan's not so friendly attitude. "Well this over here is Sharpner." She said pointing to the blonde next to her who nodded. "And you won't guess who this is." She said slightly excited.

"I bet." Gohan said dryly.

"Erasa, why do you always do this to me?" Videl complained.

Erasa didn't let Gohan or Videl get her down. "This is thee one and only Videl Satan."

Gohan's ears perked up at the name 'Satan'. "And?" Gohan asked.

"What do you mean 'and'? She's Hercule's daughter." Erasa said crossing her arms glaring at Gohan as if he were some idiot.

"Being the daughter of that dolt must be a burden." Gohan said closing his eyes.

The three kids were shocked at Gohan's words. "How can you say that about Hercule? He's the reason we are all still here. He's the one who beat Cell." Sharpner growled.

Gohan began to laugh quietly at Sharpner's statement. "You actually believe that bull?" Gohan asked after he finished his laughing. "Cell could have blown the Earth into space dust with a flick of his wrist. Hercule can break a few bricks with his full body's weight behind a punch. Besides, who in their logical mind would believe an out and out blatant lie like the one Hercule has been spewing for the past three years? I most certainly don't." Gohan said with a serious face glaring at the three friends. "The oaf will get what's coming to him soon enough." He finished just as. He got up and left the three dumbstruck teens staring at where he had been sitting.


	3. Gym class

**Chapter 3: Gym class**

The first three classes went on without any problems excluding the little outburst Gohan had with the three teens during his first class and it was finally lunch time. Most of the kids had gathered in the cafeteria, while others made their way to the grounds outside to enjoy the nice weather. Gohan however was headed to the roof and when he got there his friends were already waiting for him.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Justin asked as he noticed Gohan closing the door behind him.

Gohan walked over to the ledge and leaned on it. "So far so good. I think I've found the two strongest kids in the school, one goes by the name Sharpner, he's the second strongest, and the other is none other than the daughter of Hercule Satan, Videl." Gohan spat as he mentions Hercule's name. "I can't stand that guy. Always talking trash about my father and his friends every time he's asked about the Cell Games, I'm even half tempted to head over to his house after school." Gohan said clenching his fists.

* * *

Meanwhile down below, Videl and her two friends were eating lunch outside under the only tree in front of the school.

"The nerve of that guy!" Videl screamed. "Who does he think he is?"

"Easy Videl, I'm just as shocked as you are. To think that he would act like that towards not only Hercule but to you even. But he must have some reason to act like that." Erasa said putting a hand on Videl's shoulder.

"Yeah right, he's probably just jealous." Sharpner said before stuffing a large sandwich into his mouth.

Videl glared at Sharpner, *_Maybe Sharpner is right… No that can't be, he didn't sound jealous at all, he sounded more angry than anything. Could my father have done something to him or his family in the past or done something that he found offensive? I mean his showboating tends to get out of hand at times.*_ she thought as she began to try and figure out Gohan's reasons behind his outburst about her father. She laid back staring at the sky when something on the roof of the school caught her eye. It was Gohan and he was with two other guys she didn't recognize, they must be new student as well but in different classes. Videl's eyes narrowed as got up and made her way back to the school building to give the new kid Gohan a piece f her mind.

"Hey Videl where ya going?" Erasa called out at her best friends abrupt leave.

"I forgot some things in my locker." Videl lied as Erasa was the last person she wanted to know that she was going to go spy on a boy aka Gohan.

Videl made her way up to door that lead up to the roof relatively quick and when she got there she could hear the voice of Gohan and another kid.

"Oh, bad subject for them to bring up, I'm sure glad I don't glorify Hercule like that or I might not be here." the unfamiliar voice of Justin chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind the guy so much if he wasn't constantly talking trash about my father and his friends. The fact the he is constantly degrading my father even after he died saving the Earth during the fight with Cell pisses me off and he has the audacity to do something like that despite being there and knowing what happened only makes me want to wring his neck even more. But even I can't deny that if Hercule wasn't there things could have probably ended up differently possibly even worse than what did happen. But that gives him no right to degrade mine and my fathers the way he does and to do it on national television makes it all the more infuriating." Gohan said in a slightly agitated yet sorrowful tone. "To be honest I had no intention of insulting those three like I did, I just couldn't hold back my anger towards Hercule and took it out on them, that and me not acting like I cared who they were. I probably blew my chance to try and get them to join the three of us."

"Hey yo, Gohan I think we have a little eavesdropper." Justin said pointing at the door. Gohan looked over at the door and let out a sigh as he made way to the door to reveal a shocked Videl. Actually to say Videl was shocked would be an understatement as the fact that she now knew why Gohan hated her father so much and made those comments had been made perfectly clear. She blinked a few times then glanced at Gohan.

"It's only Videl." Gohan called back over his shoulder then looked at the girl, "Can I help you?" He asked in a forced kind tone of voice with a straight face.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea my father had wronged your family like that." She apologized looking down and away from Gohan's gaze.

"Its, its not your fault; I should be the one apologizing for my rudeness back there." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head shamefully and with a serious face looked at Videl, "Just, please don't act like your dad is all high and mighty, cause he's not."

Videl simply nodded. She was slightly shocked at the way Gohan was acting; it was so different than the way he had acted when they first met. "I know my dad can be a sleaze at times." Videl said softly.

Gohan stepped aside motioning for Videl to join him and his friends on the roof and she did so and made her way to one of the ledges and sat down on it. Justin also made his way towards Videl.

"So your Videl, I didn't think you'd be so attractive." Justin said with a smile that would make most girls tingle but only aggravated Videl who attempted to throw a punch at him. Justin however was half expecting her to do this and caught her punch with ease. "Feisty too!" he exclaimed.

"Justin, enough." Gohan said in a dangerously low tone.

"Yes, sir." Justin said jokingly as he saluted and walked over and sat by Hachi who was sipping a hot cup of tea who merely glanced at the teen who sat next to him and was now receiving death glares from both Gohan and Videl.

"So I assume you only heard the last bit of our conversation since you apologized for your fathers actions." Gohan said turning his attention to the Raven haired teen, crossing his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah I guess so, but how did you know I was there in the first place? I was completely silent, there's no way you could have known I was there." Videl said with a bit of surprise.

Gohan chuckled a bit, "Easy, Justin here sensed you Ki. I would have sensed your Ki as well but I was too busy venting." Gohan said grinning as he knew she would have no idea what Ki was.

For some reason Videl began to remember the description of the supposed 'gold fighter'. "Gohan, I was wondering if you knew about a particular rumor going around about a 'gold fighter' who took out a bunch of robber this morning he was wearing a blue tank top, blue jeans." She said noticing Gohan's clothing matched almost perfectly.

"Dude I am so calling you that now!" Justin exclaimed with laugh. "I'll finally have my revenge for all those times you used my name as a pun! But to think they made a rumor about you so quickly is quite amazing. Then again that's high school gossip for you."

This shocked Videl. She hadn't expected Gohan to actually be the 'gold fighter' but according to the short guy who Gohan called Justin basically confirmed it. "Wait then why is your hair black and not blonde?" Videl exclaimed but before Gohan could answer, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Seems the bell rang 'Justin Tym'." Gohan said with a chuckle and smirked at Justin's reaction.

* * *

The next few periods when by relatively fast for Gohan as he was looking forward to the two hour long period of martial arts class, not that he could be taught anything by the teachers rather to see how well the students were at it. It was also the only class Gohan and his two friends agreed to take together. Gohan met up with Justin and Hachi as they made their way to the locker room and when they arrived they were confronted by Sharpner and his buddies.

"I hope you're ready to be beaten for talking trash about Mr. Satan." He said cracking his knuckles receiving glares from nearly all the jocks.

The three tens looked at each other and laughed and continued past Sharpner, completely ignoring him, much to his annoyance and anger.

"No one gets away with trash talking Mr. Satan and gets away with it!" yelled another teen as he threw a punch at the back of Gohan's head. Gohan knowing that the punch wouldn't hurt him let it hit him as he casually opened his assigned locker and took out his fighting uniform. The teen who threw the punch was now cradling his hand, "What the hell is your head made of?!" he screamed.

Gohan, ignoring the the shocked stares and glares from the other male teens, was now in a GI that was almost an exact duplicate of the one he used to fight Cell only it was orange instead of purple and had a red belt instead of light baby blue.

Hachi had also put his fighting attire on which consisted of, a brown and white GI that closely resembled the one that a fusion of Mr. Satan's gi and the one Gohan had worn to Namek a few years back.

Justin was in his with an addition that he only wore do to dress school dress code. He wore Grey baggy pants, grey moccasins, grey wrist bands and his silver pendant, that he wore at all times, however due to the school dressing code he wore a baggy white tank top as well. After they had gotten changed, Gohan and his friends made their way to the gym and all stood in the corner waiting for the teacher.

Videl was glancing around the gym and noticed Gohan and his friends standing in the far corner and decided to try and clear a few things up and maybe get a few answers to some of the questions that had come up during lunch.

Gohan felt a couple familiar Ki's and began to get excited; he hadn't expected that a few of his friends were going to helping teach class, and he was now looking forward to this class even more.

Gohan's thoughts however were interrupted by Videl as she slapped him across the face. Gohan was shocked to say the least. "What was that for?" He asked angrily, rubbing his cheek, earning a few snickers from Justin.

"I've been trying to ask you how you changed your hair color to blonde during the bank robbery this morning and you ignored me." Videl said fuming as she wasn't used to being ignored.

"Sorry I didn't hear you. I was caught up in thought." Gohan said irritation laced in his tone. "You didn't have to slap me."

Gohan was about to tell Videl how he changed his hair color, in vague details, when Krillin, Tien and Yamcha walked through the door. Gohan's scowl quickly turned into a joyous grin as he completely forgot about Videl and phased over to his friends, shocking Videl in the process.

"Hey guys what's up?" Gohan said appearing right in front of them causing them to jump back.

"Holy cow Gohan, don't do that! I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Krillin said gripping his chest and sweating slightly.

"Wait, why are you here Gohan?" Tien asked.

"Chi Chi's doing no doubt eh Gohan?" Yamcha said nudging Gohan with his elbow.

"Actually Yamcha I'm here on my own accord." Gohan said with a straight face.

"Does that mean you gave up fighting?" Krillin asked running his hands through his hair that he had begun to grow it out, at the request of a certain blonde female fighter.

"No at all." he said as he waved his hands in front of him as if to swat the idea away. "Not to sound rude but Vegeta pretty much said you guys gave up fighting, so I've been going from school to school finding the strongest people of each one and recruiting them to take your places." Gohan said scratching the back of his looked down to the side nervously.

The three adults looked at each other and smiled. "That's a smart move, kid. Though Tien here still trains like a mad man and he's only here to take a quick breather." Krillin responded.

"I thought so too." Gohan said smiling at his friends. He was glad they approved cause well it would just be awkward if they didn't. "I know if another threat like Cell ever showed up, it would take more than Vegeta and I to take care of it and Goten and Trunks are too young to fight so they are out of the question." Gohan added. "But so far I've got two really strong friends that I've trained. They are probably strong enough right now that they could take on Frieza in his final 100% form and that's in just two years!" Gohan said with pride though he knew he was exaggeration a great deal, but the didn't need to know that and besides it might get the three of them into wanting to train again.

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien looked at Gohan with shock. "Wow maybe we should have you teach class instead." Yamcha said jokingly.

"Yeah no kidding, where was your training regimen when we were preparing it for the androids?" Krillin added, nudging the teen's side.

Tien let out a sigh and smiled. "So how long do you plan on staying in this school?" Tien asked.

"Until I recruit at least one of the two people here that have ki above normal and get them up to par with Hachi and Justin and then I plan…" Gohan was interrupted by the bell. He looked at his friends and smiled.

Krillin smiled back, "Well looks like class is starting so we can talk later." He said.

Gohan phased back to Justin and Hachi whom were also startled by Gohan's sudden and unexpected appearance and all three began to laugh about it.

"You sure we should let him use super speed like that?" Tien whispered to the others.

"If he wants to, I say let him. He's obviously not worried about people knowing about his powers." Yamcha said crossing his arms smirking at the boys confidence.

"As much as I hate to say it, it looks like Vegeta at least had a some sort of positive influence on him." Krillin said with a smile.

Videl was halfway to the where Gohan and the teachers were before he vanished from sight yet away, much to her annoyance. She began to look around and saw Gohan was back with his friends Hachi and Justin. Her mouth was agape, *_How did he do that?*_ she asked herself. *_He was with his friends one second then the next he's with the teachers then he's back with his friends. It doesn't make any sense! Is he avoiding my questions? GAH! That guy really gets on my nerves!*_ She mental screamed and became enraged and she stomped off towards the bleachers and sat down with Erasa and Sharpner who had been sitting there along with most of the other class waiting for the class to start.

Krillin and the others made their way to bleachers where most of the class was sitting, "Alright class my name is Krillin and I am going to be your martial arts teacher. Now most of you know Yamcha here from his baseball career but before he started baseball he was a very proficient martial artist and Tien here was the champion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. I myself have fought in many of World Martial Arts Tournaments but have only managed to get to the semi-finals much to my disappointment." Krillin said crossing his arms, "Now today we are going to go through the basics of martial arts. Now everyone, please follow me to the ring if you will." The class got up while some were talking about Yamcha others were talking about Tien and Krillin and some even complaing how Mr. Satan wasn't their teacher.

When everyone got to the side of the ring Krillin spoke up once again, "Ok, so I want to know how much experience each of you have had with martial arts. So to make this easy, those of you who have had no training please take a seat." Most of the class sat down with the exception of Hachi, Justin, Videl, Gohan and Sharpner along with one of his jock buddies. "Ok, that was more than I expected." Krillin said slightly down. _*This is going to be harder than I thought I was hoping that more would have had some training, oh well.* _Krillin thought to himself.

"Ok so we are going to have a sparring match between each of you to see how far you have progressed in you training." Tien said aloud.

Justin raised his hand, "Yes?" Krillin asked.

"I was wondering since it is very important for martial artists to be comfortable when they fight, can I take off my shirt?" Justin asked hopefully.

Krillin looked at Tien then back to Justin and laughed, "Sure, truth is Tien here hates fighting with a shirt on." Krillin said chuckling as he elbowed Tien lightly earning a small scowl front he three eyed fighter. Justin smiled and threw off his shirt and set it by the bleachers and came back to the ring side where everyone else was gathered. However when he got back he began to second guess his decision. While he didn't mind all the girls staring at him, having all the guys staring at him with envy and jealousy made him slightly uneasy. Gohan had noticed Justin's uneasiness and simply chuckled and eased that most of the classes attention was on his friend rather than him.

"Alright now we are going to draw lots to see who is going to spar with whom." Yamcha said holding up a small box.

"Gohan you're first up to draw." Krillin said with a grin hoping to embarrass the boy by calling him out. Gohan made his way up to the ring and pulled out a blue colored ball and handed it to Tien. "Next up is Sharpner." Sharpner did the same and drew a blue colored ball "Gohan will be sparring against Sharpner."

"Next up is Justin." Justin did as all the others and he drew a white colored ball.

"Next up to draw is Reggie." The kid who had punched Gohan in the back of the head in the locker room pulled out a white colored ball, "Justin will be against Reggie. So that means Videl and Hachi are going to be in match together." Krillin announced.

Sharpner went over to Gohan, "I hope you're ready to be taken down. No one makes fun of Mr. Satan in front of one of his students and gets away with it." Gohan began to laugh him. "What's so funny?" Sharpner asked slightly confused.

Gohan didn't answer and made his way to the ring. Tien bent down and whispered to Krillin, "I think you should have everyone come up and state who've they've trained under and for how long."

"You know that's a great idea Tien." Krillin exclaimed. "Ok, now before we begin I want each of you who are sparring to come up here and tell everyone who trained you and for how long." The five teens that were still ringside got up onto the ring and lined up next to Gohan. Krillin made his way to Videl who was at one end of the line. "Videl we will start with you." Krillin said.

"I train under my father Hercule Satan and have ever since I was 10." She said slightly annoyed.

Krillin held back a laugh and made his way down the line to Sharpner, "and you?" He asked.

"I too train under the great Mr. Satan since his style is the one that defeated the evil Cell. I have been training uder him since I was 11." He exclaimed with pride. Gohan let out a growl as he began to pop his knuckles and neck.

Krillin then was next to Hachi, "I train under Gohan Son and have for two years." Hachi practically whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear. Krillin smiled and glanced over at Gohan who was grinning with pride.

Videl immediately recognized Gohan's last name but didn't say anything, but it did bring up some more questions. Krillin got to Justin he had repeated what Hachi said. Krillin's grin grew slightly as did Yamcha's and Tien's. Krillin had finally gotten to Gohan and asked the same question.

"I no longer train under a master, but I those I have trained under are Piccolo, my father Goku Son and have received a good deal of help from you guys." Gohan replied. There was a murmur among the students and some one of them raised their hand. Krillin acknowledged them and they spoke.

"Do you mean Piccolo as in the Demon King Piccolo?" he asked his voice quivering slightly.

Gohan sighed, "He no longer goes by that name and no longer has any intention of taking over the world. But to answer your question then answer is yes and no. Technically he is the son of Demon King Piccolo, if I remember right."

The murmuring had gotten a bit louder, Krillin could tell this might get out of hand and spoke up, "I know Piccolo personally; he is a very good friend and would never do something like try to take over the world."

Videl was shocked to say the least, not only had Gohan been trained by the Demon King Piccolo but also the former champion Goku who had defeated Piccolo and to top it off Goku happened to be Gohan's father. *_What other secrets does this Gohan have? There just so much mystery surrounding him and I don't like that.*_ She thought to herself.

"Now we will begin the match between Gohan and Sharpner." Krillin announced, queuing the others to go ringside. "The rules are basically the same as the World Martial Art's Tournament, but the time limit will be reduced to fifteen minutes. Now, you may begin."

* * *

"I hope you're ready to pay for insulting Mr. Satan, cause I'm gonna put you in a world of hurt that would even send Piccolo crying." Sharpner said as he took a stance that to Gohan looked highly amateur and full of openings.

Gohan smirked, "I hope for your sake he at least taught you how to take a punch cause that's about all he's good for." He dropped into his own stance which was a mixture of Goku's turtle style and Piccolo's demon style, a style he liked to call the dark turtle style. Videl had never seen a stance quite like Gohan's before and found it interesting as it appeared to take on a more defensive look but looked that it could be geared towards pure offense as well.

Sharpner lost his cool at Gohan's snide comment and rushed forward and threw a punch at Gohan's face.


	4. Hercule's Last Day

**CHAPTER 4: HERCULE'S LAST DAY**

Sharpner had thrown punch after punch, kick after kick all in a desperate attempt to land a hit on Gohan, however Gohan was able to block, parry and dodge each and every hit, much to Sharpner's frustration.

"Is this really the best you've got?" Gohan asked dryly with a bored expression on his face.

Sharpner hit Gohan square in the face with his best punch, "Where's your trash talk now, huh tough guy?" Sharpner asked cockily as he began to rub his fist in a comforting fashion.

"Wow, did you see that?" one of the students asked.

"Sharpner hit him so hard he hurt his fist. What a pro." Replied another.

Gohan looked at Sharpner and crossed his arms. "Pathetic. My three year old brother punches hard than you." Gohan replied, with an arrogant smile. Gohan dropped back down into his stance and launched himself towards the shocked and defenseless blond haired teen. Gohan, holding back as much of his strength as possible so as not to cause any serious damage, hit Sharpner in the stomach, then before he could double over Gohan performed a round house kick to his head knocking him down into the matted ring, his unconscious body landing with a very loud 'thud'.

Krillin waved his arms. "Gohan wins!" Krillin yelled. Krillin and Tien went over to Sharpner's unconscious body, checking him over.

Gohan made his way to Krillin, grumbling in disappointment over how quickly Sharpner went down. "I held back as much as I possibly could so there shouldn't be too much damage." Gohan said as if to reassure them.

"I think the thing you damaged most was his ego." Krillin chuckled slightly, "Anyhow I'm glad he's not to terribly hurt, nothing serious, he might have a fractured rib or jaw and most likely a concussion but other than that he's fine."

"I'll take him to the nurse's office just to be safe." Yamcha said as he draped the unconscious Sharpner over his shoulder and left the gym.

"Ok so next up is Justin and Reggie." Krillin said motioning for the two to get into the ring. When they got into the ring Justin dropped into a stance similar to Tien's but with a mix of Gohan's style added in. Not wanting to cause too much damage to his opponent struck Reggie's chest with a lightning quick palm strike, causing to him fly off the matted ring. Justin took a deep breath in, and then slowly let it out as he stood up straight and left the ring.

Tien and Krillin went over to check on Reggie who was winded and struggling to get up, glaring at the shirtless teen all the while. Finding nothing wrong with him they had him sit with the rest of the class. "Hachi and Videl, you're up." Tien called out. Yamcha had just gotten back from carrying Sharpner from the nurses office and went over to stand next to Krillin who was ringside.

"So how have the matches been?" He asked curiously.

"So far they've been one-sided. Gohan and Justin are far more advanced then these guys. I bet this Hachi kid won't be any different." Krillin said still finding it hard to believe that Gohan had managed to train two people to such a degree in two years. "How's that Sharpner kid doing?" he asked turning to look up at Yamcha.

"He's got a concussion but no broken bones or fractures. Other than that he's fine." He replied.

Hachi dropped into his stance, which was identical to Gohan's only it was a bit sloppy. Videl who was in her Satan style stance like Sharpner and Reggie had done; only it was more developed and lacked the openings the other two had and was perfected, if such a style could be perfect. Videl couldn't spot any openings in Hachi's form either since it was one she hadn't seen until Gohan had used it and was completely unfamiliar with, but from comparing it to Gohan's form she could tell that Hachi still needed to work on it. Videl just stood there eyeing Hachi, waiting for him to attack, only he never did, he was waiting for the same thing.

"Hachi, go ahead and attack first." Gohan called out.

Hachi nodded still keeping his eye's fixed on his opponent. He slowly inched towards Videl, he knew Videl wasn't able to hurt him but he was cautious none the less, after all Gohan had taught him to never underestimate his opponent even if you knew your victory was assured. Before he could rush, Videl launched herself at Hachi and kicked him in the stomach. To her surprise it wasn't effective in the least, but Hachi did have a look of surprise on his face which didn't go unnoticed. He hadn't expected Videl to rush him first, not only that but for someone who had no control over her Ki she sure had a lot of strength.

*_It's strange I put most of my strength into that kick yet he's standing there as if I hadn't hit him at all.*_ Videl thought to herself as pulled away to create some distance.

Hachi rushed at Videl this time, he drew his left fist back and aimed for her stomach but Videl saw what he was trying to do and blocked, but the hit never came. Hachi had withdrew his punch and sidestepped to Videl's left as she blocked and swept her legs from under her. Before she could hit the ground, Hachi kneed her in the stomach forcing the wind from her lungs. She hit the mat clutching her stomach in pain and Hachi backed off as Videl slowly got back up.

She dropped back into her stance heaving slightly, trying to catch her breath as Hachi too got back into his stance. Before she could rush her opponet, Krillin stepped into the ring.

"Alright you two that's good for today. We still need to go over the basics with the rest of the class." Krillin said as he stood between the two. "Those who are exempt from the lesson will be Videl, Hachi, Justin and Gohan." He added.

Hachi and Videl made their way over to the edge of the ring and went and sat down with the rest of the class. Hachi sat down next to Gohan. "She's a tough one. She could be a great addition to the team." Hachi whispered as he watched Krillin instruct the class on how throw a proper punch and other basic moves while Tien and Yamcha walked around helping those who needed it.

"She could be, if I can convince her to join. But I'm positive I have just the thing to do it." Gohan said as he grinned. He had a plan alright, one that also involved him getting something out of it as well. He got into his stance and began to spar with an imaginary opponent, it was better than sitting around after all. Justin and Hachi also decided to do the same.

Videl was sitting on the bleachers watching as the class, she recognized the stance that Krillin was using as the Turtle style. She also noticed that Gohan's and Hachi's stance had some similarities to the Turtle style. The thought that Gohan had trained Hachi and Justin began to eat away at her, how they were able to easily best not only her but the two of her father's top ranking students with almost no effort? It was infuriating, her father was the one who had defeated Cell…or was he? She let out a sigh as she stood up and stretched, she had her doubts about her fathers claims many time and this only added to them. She decided to ask Gohan some questions, one's that had plaguing her all day. Gohan sensed Videl's approach but continued to shadow spar hopeing she was heading tot he water fountain to his left.

"Hey Gohan." Videl called out, "I have some questions I want answers to. And don't think you're going to get out of them this time because we have a full hour left until class ends." She said as she came to stand at his side with her hands on her hips.

"Very well miss reporter." Gohan mocked as he stood up and faced Videl who was now glaring at him. "What do you want to know first? Not that I care, but if you join our team you're going to have to know this stuff sooner or later." Gohan crossed his arms.

"Wait what do you mean join your team?" Videl asked confused at Gohan's statement.

"I was hoping you would ask that." Gohan said grinning, "Basically I am trying to form a team of martial artists who have potential. Sharpner is the other person I hope to recruit but he is optional but you despite how much I hate the fact that you're Hercule's daughter, have even more potential." Gohan said as his grin turned to a scowl at the mention of Hercule's name.

Videl now crossing her arms with an arrogant grin spoke, "You think that I would abandon my father's teachings for yours? Not only that but to train under a kid who is the same age as me and thinks my dad is a liar?" Videl asked slightly amused. "Well I have news, you may not believe it or want to accept it but my father _IS_ the one who beat Cell. A fact I wish wasn't true but true none the less." She didn't often speak of her father so highly but she did for some reason.

Gohan's eye twitched a bit, "I see well then I guess I get to use plan B after all. If you don't believe me when I say your dad is nothing but a liar and a fraud. I can easily prove it." Gohan growled.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" she asked curiously.

"You will just have to wait until after school for that one." Gohan said as smirked maliciously.

"Ok then are the gold fighter?"

"I thought you knew that already what with what happened at lunch." Gohan replied.

"Ok then why is your hair and eyes black?" Videl asked disbelieving.

"Simple, I'm not powered up at the moment. I would transform right now but I don't want to disrupt class." He was beginning to get annoyed at Videl's questions and her attitude, then again he did bring it on himself. "You know what, how bout this. You come over to Capsule Corp. Friday or Sunday and I can tell you everything, if you want." Gohan added with an yawn.

"Wait you live at Capsule Corp.?" Videl practically shouted, however the class was so engrossed in Tien's and Yamcha's demonstration they hadn't even noticed. "That must mean you know**_ THE_** Bulma Briefs!"

"No, I just freeload at Capsule Corp. cause just I happened to find a key to the main building lying around." Gohan said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Videl angrily threw a punch at Gohan but her fist was caught. "Your punches are really slow, you know that right?" Gohan said dryly. Videl let out a deep growl as Gohan let go of her fist and stormed off back to the bleachers, cursing under her breath the entire time.

After a while the bell rang and Gohan and his friends got changed and made their way to the roof. "Hey Gohan, what's you plan of action going to be?" Justin asked noticing the unsettling grin on Gohan's face.

"Just a little payback." Gohan noticed his friend's faces. "Don't worry, I won't hurt the guy…too bad. I just want to humiliate him in front of his students and then get him to admit to the public he didn't beat Cell." Gohan cracked his knuckles then his neck. "Tell my mom I'll be back a little later." Justin and Hachi nodded as they took off. Gohan was about to take off as well when he heard the door to the roof slam open and saw Videl marching towards him.

"If you think I am going to let you do what you're planning to do, you have another thing coming." Videl said dropping into her stance.

"Oh spare me. I simply think it's time I took what is rightfully mine." Gohan said turning Super Saiyan. "Do you remember the little boy at the Cell games?" Gohan asked grinning as he noticed Videl's shocked expression.

"You…your hair…how did you…what are you?" She finally managed to ask.

Gohan chuckled, "I thought I told you I was the 'gold fighter'. Now tell me do you remember that boy at the Cell Games?" Gohan asked again.

Videl nodded and stared at Gohan for a bit then it hit her like a bag of bricks. "Wait, you don't mean that **_you_** were the delivery boy?"

Gohan grumbled at the name, "Yes, I was. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to take care of." Gohan said right before shooting off towards where he had sensed Hercule's Ki, leaving a speechless and shocked Videl on the roof.

Videl managed to regain her composure and pulled out a small yellow capsule and threw it on the ground to reveal her yellow jet copter. She took off for her house and arrived in just a few minutes since her house wasn't that far. She walked into the large mansion and heard the TV in the living room and assumed her father was watching recordings of his old matches. She made her way up stairs to her bedroom passing several large pictures of her father every few steps. Once she got to the top of the stairs she went down the narrow hallway until she reached her bedroom at the end of the hall and opened the door, walked to her bed and plopped down burying her face into her pillow.

She had been lying on her bed for a few minutes before she turned on the large flat screen TV that was on the opposite wall, she didn't often watch TV but when she did, she watched the news channel and much to her distaste her father was having a press conference, on every channel, though she decided she would watch since Gohan had said that her father berated his father and his friends regularly and wanted to see if it was true.

* * *

"Mr. Satan what do you think of the Gold Fighter who took out a band of thugs in just a few seconds." Asked one reporter.

"It's obviously a trick. He must have used a bunch of smoke and mirrors to confuse the crooks before taking them out. I would commend him for his good deeds had he used real strength and not those cheap tricks that were seen at the Cell Games." Hercule said with a laugh and realizing his chance began to lie some more about how he had 'defeated' Cell. "Using such cheap tricks is beneath me, which is why I was able to defeated Cell. Cell knew his cheap tricks wouldn't work on me but he tried none the less and when he began to beg for forgiveness I couldn't, not after all the people he slaughtered so with one swift chop I ended him."

Out of nowhere a small explosion occurred behind Hercule were a medium sized hole in the wall had formed and a gold haired boy, no older than fourteen years old, walked through, the dust masking his face. "Oh do tell me Hercule, is that how Cell really died?" the boy asked.

"Who are you, you dare question the Champ?" Hercule yelled.

"Oh I'm hurt Hercule. I thought you of all people would remember who I am." The boy mocked. "After all you know who really 'delivered' the final blow to Cell." He said.

Hercule's face went pale as the dust settled. "You, You're the Delivery Boy!" Hercule shouted out of fear and shock.

"You do remember, but that isn't my name. My name isn't important right now though. You have been living in your lie long enough Hercule. If you hadn't insulted my friends and my deceased father, you could have gone on living it." Gohan said glaring at the man. "You could have kept the fame and fortune but you just wouldn't let up on bashing my friends and family, and I've gotten tired of constantly hearing the lies."

"Your tricks don't scare me!" Hercule yelled trying his best to hide his fear.

"Oh, don't worry I don't intend to fight you, if I did you might die." Gohan said with a grin, "Oh no, I have something far better. I have proof about who truly killed Cell." Gohan replied.

Hercule's face filled with fear, fear that his elaborate lie was about to be exposed. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I have newly acquired footage that can prove that I was the one who beat Cell, and it comes from a highly reliable source, after all your cameraman wasn't the only one filming the event." Gohan answered with a smirk and turned to the press, "The footage will be ready for viewing anywhere to 5 to seven days. The people deserve to know the truth rather than follow some fake who can't even truly protect them from a threat like Cell." Gohan turned back to face Hercule, "Enjoy your remaining days of fame while it lasts." Gohan spat and without warning he ignited his aura and took off through the roof leaving everyone quiet for several minutes, gaping at the boys exit.

When the reporters regained their composure they noticed Hercule was no were to be seen. He had, in fact fled the scene almost as soon as Gohan did through the hole the boy made on his entry and ran like a madman until he reached his house.

* * *

Videl heard the front door slam shut and knew right away what must have happened, her dad fled the press conference. She went down stairs and saw her father packing various items such as trophies, training weights and his championship belt, among other things.

"What are you doing father? Why did you flee the press conference?" She asked completely confused.

Hercule froze; he wasn't expecting his daughter to have seen what had transpired since she normally hated watching them. "Well you see, I forgot that I was starting my new training schedule in the mountains today and made my way back here as fast as possible to pack up so I can head out." Hercule lied hoping it would convince his daughter.

Videl went wide eyed when she realized what was really happening. *_Now I know what he meant by take what was rightful his.*_ she thought to herself. "You're running away because that boy is the one who really beat Cell and you're afraid of what might happen if word gets out that you lied to the world…lied to me." Videl was enraged hurt and sad all at the same time, not only had her father lied to the world about beating Cell but to her as well, and to top it off he berated the ones who had actually fought Cell.

"Now you know that isn't true Videl. I would never lie to you to hurt you, you know that." Hercule stammered.

"You still lied to me. All so you could stay famous, it's sickening. I can see now why Gohan acted the way he did." Videl said still furious. She made her way to the base of the stairs, "I'm moving out." she said before marching up stairs to her room.

Hercule was dumbstruck at what just happened. He thought about going up to Videl's room and try explaining himself but he knew it would be futile; she was just like her mother before she passed away a year before the Cell Games. Hercule let out a sigh and finished packing his things then went over through a the small hallway that lead to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter, placed it in an envelope and made his way to the front door and taped it up in plain sight with the word Videl on it before leaving.


End file.
